A Dog's Battle
by FoxGin
Summary: Kotaro Inugami, Kiba Inuzuka, and Koga all somehow encounter each other in the same timeline and world. How will they react to seeing each other and will they become friends, or will they become enemies? Xover! ...Hiatus...
1. The beginning

**A Dog's Battle**

By: FoxGin

**This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you will enjoy it.**

Story Description: Kotaro Inugami from "Negima", Kiba Inuzuka from "Naruto", and Koga from "Inuyasha" all somehow encounter each other in the same timeline and world. How will they react to seeing each other and will they become friends, or will they become enemies?

Characters: Kotaro, Kiba (and Akamaru), Koga, and other people from "Negima", "Naruto", and "Inuyasha".

Where: Different places in Japan.

When: For Kotaro, it's at the part where everyone is training before Negi&Co. go to Wales to find Negi's father. For Kiba, it's after episode 220 and 221 (during Naruto's training with Jiraiya). For Koga, it's before Naraku took the Shikon Jewel Shards out of Koga's legs, but after Naraku took the jewel shard out of Koga's arm.

Author Notes: Kotaro is ten or eleven years old…or around Negi's age, Kiba is thirteen years old, and Koga is fifteen years old. Yes, I used their real ages. Some people might be in the story, even though they aren't supposed to be. If you haven't read the manga of Negima, then prepare to be confused. There might some spoilers for Negima and Naruto, but not for Inuyasha because I don't really watch it, or read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima, Naruto, or Inuyasha. But it would be really cool if I did.

-

-

**Kiba Inuzuka**

"What's all this about, Shino?!" asked Kiba in a sleepy voice while jumping roof to roof to reach the Hokage's office.

"All the Hokage told me was that we were to arrive at her office immediately," replied Shino in one of his concerned expressions.

"But I don't understand why we have to get up so earrrrlyy…" Kiba yawned and so did Akamaru.

"Give me a break, Kiba. It's only eight o'clock." Shino didn't know that Kiba usually gets up at around eleven or noon.

"Look, whatever the old hag wants…it can't be thaaat important."

Hinata just acted her own, regular, quiet self as she watched Shino and Kiba argue about it being early. After Naruto had left for training with Jiraiya, she has been quieter and a little depressed lately. The three ninjas finally arrived at the Hokage's office. Tsunade had been waiting impatiently, in her office, signing papers in which she did not enjoy at all. Kiba barged in through Tsunade's door and slammed his hands on her desk. "Ok Tsunade, what can be so important that you had to call us up at 8 o'clock in the morning?!"

"Shut up and sit down, Kiba!" shouted Tsunade in anger. Kiba was now wide awake and sat in the nearest chair he could find in which was already occupied by Shino, but Kiba didn't notice. "This is no time to be arguing. You three have a very important S-rank mission to care of." The three ninjas had a shocked look on there face, especially Akamaru. Tsunade continued, "The reason I have to resort to using you three is because every other team and jounin are all out doing other important missions too, but it seems that I should have kept at least one jounin."

"W-What about the ANBU?" Kiba jumped from the chair, or more likely, he was pushed off my Shino.

"Those bastards are partying like animals. And you know once an ANBU starts to party, there is no way you can stop them." Tsunade kicked her chair. Not because of the unstoppable party animals, but because she wasn't invited to their party. Kiba knew that they didn't invite Tsunade and giggled a little. Tsunade sent a death glare to him which shut him up. Hinata just sat there paying attention to what Tsunade had to say.

"Anyway, what do we actually have to do in this mission?" asked Shino, "We need to know what we are going up against."

"We've located two Akatsuki members right outside of the Hidden Rain village. I want you three to encounter them and see what info you can get out of them." Tsunade answered to Shino's question.

"Alright!" Kiba jumped into the air with excitement. "Finally, some real dangerous action! Akamaru and I have been waiting for ever to fight some real bad guys!" Akamaru barked.

"This isn't something that's supposed to be fun. This is an S-ranked mission! S-ranked!!!" Tsunade was getting annoyed by Kiba's reaction and his personality. It reminded her too much of Naruto, which she was glad to get rid of for awhile.

Kiba ignored what Tsunade said to him and continued being himself. Unlike Kiba, Shino and Hinata weren't too happy to hear the news of the mission. They were…in a state of shock. Hearing that you have to care of an S-ranked mission, when you're still a genin, isn't something that you like to hear.

After 30 minutes of Tsunade yelling at Kiba and Kiba ignoring her, team 8 was at the gates of Konoha with Tsunade at there side giving them last minute information.

"Listen, I want you three to get as much info out of those two Akatsuki members as you can." She glanced at Kiba and whispered to Hinata and Shino, "Don't let Kiba get into too much trouble." They agreed and said goodbye to Tsunade and finally set off on their journey.

Kiba was happy as Pee-Wee in his playhouse (A/N and that's really happy.) "These two guys are going down," said Kiba to his two team mates with a convinced expression.

-

-

**Kotaro Inugami**

It was 9 o'clock A.M. Tiny sounds of crashes could be heard from Evangeline's miniature resort.

"Rastel Maskil Magister!! Sagitta Magica, Series Lucis!" shouted Negi as he sent seven light arrows toward his sparring partner.

"Seven Fang Blast!" shouted Kotaro, from the other side of the beach, as sent seven punches of energy blasts from his fists.

Both attacks clashed against each other's and the impact was so big that smoke was released everywhere. The smoke was everywhere around Negi and Kotaro.

"Heh! You're going to have to do better than that, Negi!" shouted Kotaro while looking in all directions to see where Negi would appear.

Suddenly, a spell was being cast by Negi. "Sagitta Magica, Aer Capturae…" Out of nowhere, straps of light appeared from under Kotaro and wrapped around his body, without him being able to move a budge. "I guess I win this round, Kotaro," giggled Negi. The smoke was disappearing now.

Kotaro struggled to get free himself from the trap. "Urgh! I'm not done yet! I can still fight!" Kotaro was determined to win, "Just give me a sec to…get…out…of…here…" He struggled more, but he was trapped like a fly on a spider web. "After five minutes of trying to become free from Negi's trap, Kotaro finally gave up. "Just you wait Negi. The next time we fight, I'll beat you and you'll be sorry!"

"Yeah yeah, okay," Negi giggled some more, "Just get some training before we go to Wales, okay? We only have two weeks before we go to the Magic World." Negi smiled.

The capture spell that was around Kotaro vanished and he was able to move again. "You worry too much. Take a chill pill and relax for once." Kotaro sat on the damp sand, on the beach.

"I know, but I can't wait to find my father," said Negi as he looked up into the sky, imagining his father. He then sat next to Kotaro.

As soon as Negi sat down, Kotaro jumped up. "If we come face to face to an enemy we encounter during the trip, we'll be sure to kick their ass!" He looked at Negi, "You better not lose to the enemy."

Negi rolled his eyes, "You shouldn't be talking. I just beat you, remember?"

Kotaro walked off to the portal to leave the resort so he could go back to the real world. Twenty-four hours already passed since they last entered the resort. "I'm going now, Negi. I was going to tell you before, but you started the fight before I could say anything." Negi was confused. "I'll be gone for a couple of days. I need some vacation time and I wanted to look around Japan for awhile. Ya see, I only got to stay in Kyoto when I worked with… 'them.' So…see ya!"

Negi got up and ran up to Kotaro, "Wait!" Negi looked into Kotaro's eyes, "Be careful. I know how you like to get into trouble a lot." Negi smiled.

Kotaro grinned and lightly hit Negi on the head, "I'll be fine! Just keep up your training." He walked across the incredibly long bridge to the portal and waved to Negi as the portal was warping him out of the resort. "See ya later, Negi!!" he called out right before he was warped.

He was now in Evangeline's house, next to the mini-sized resort. Kotaro snuck passed Evangeline while she was sleeping and thanked Chachamaru for letting him use her mistress's resort. He was now outside and thought to himself, "Now, where should I go first?"

-

-

**Koga**

The sun was shining hard on Koga and his two comrades, Hakkaku and Ginta. The light breeze brushed against the grass and trees as they walked around. As usual, Koga was still determined to finding Naraku and slitting his throat for murdering all members of his clan. The three of them have been walking for days, nonstop.

"Koga…wait up for us," whined Ginta who had been really tired. Koga ignored him and continued to walk on.

"C'mon, Koga. We've been walking for three days now. I think we should rest for a bit, don't cha think?" complained Hakkaku who was even more tired than Ginta. Koga ignored him as well and just kept on walking.

Hakkaku and Ginta were getting tired of Koga completely ignoring them. "KOGA!!" shouted the both of them.

Koga stopped immediately and look backed at Hakkaku and Ginta, "You two say somethin'?" Koga pulled out the earphones that were in his ears.

Ginta and Hakkaku mouths dropped and were in a state of shock.

"Oh that's right. I didn't tell you that Kagome gave me this awesome, tiny, block that sends music through this string that goes directly into my ears. I think she called it an…iPod?" Koga was speaking louder than usual. He noticed something wrong about Hakkaku and Ginta, "What's up with you guys?"

The Hakkaku and Ginta were quiet for awhile because of their shock, but Ginta finally said something, "You were listening to that thing for three days…?" Hakkaku stepped forward, "How can you keep on walking and not be able to check up on us to see if we were still following you?" Ginta and Hakkaku began to grow little drops of tears in their eyes.

Koga blinked, "What? Are you two saying somethin'?" questioned Koga. What Koga didn't know was that he himself was slightly deaf from listening to the iPod for three whole days.

Hakkaku and Ginta fell over, "Koga, I think you're deaf!" shouted Hakkaku so that Koga could hear him.

"Deaf, what?" asked Koga.

"You're deaf!" yelled Ginta.

"Deaf, deaf?"

"You! Are! Deaf!" shouted Hakkaku

"Who's deaf?"

Both Ginta and Hakkaku pointed to Koga with angry faces, "You are!!"

All three of them were silent now. You could hear the trees move when the breeze brushed against them.

"………What?" Koga was completely confused.

Ginta and Hakkaku fell over again. They decided if they couldn't contact Koga with words, they thought drawing what they were saying would be a better idea. Hakkaku picked up a stick and wrote on the ground: You are deaf. Koga had trouble reading the bad handwriting Ginta had used, but he finally understood what they were trying to say. Koga glared at them hatred and conked their heads together. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" roared Koga, "Dumbasses!"

After Koga recovered his hearing and Hakkaku and Ginta were relieved from their headaches, they continued to walk on forward. After an hour, the three of them stumbled upon an old well. Koga examined the well. "Huh? What's this?"

**  
To Be Continued**

**Next Chapter: **Kiba, Hinata, and Shino face the two mysterious Akatsuki members. Koga falls into the well (A/N that was so expected.) And Kotaro gets into trouble with the Chamo's magic candy.

**-**

**Kiba: Alright! I'm going to kick some ass!**

**Koga: What?! I fall in the well?!**

**Kotaro: Hmm…The special candy? Sweet!**

Author Notes:

"Rastel Maskil Magister!! Sagitta Magica, Series Lucis!" - The first part is Negi's activation keyword and the second part is Latin for Magic Arrows, Array of Light!

"Sagitta Magica, Aer Capturae is Latin for Magic Arrows, Binding Air…"

The Magic World is the place where Negi thinks his father is located and Negi&Co. are going there to find him.

Kyoto is a city in Japan…and also the place where Negi and his class went for their class field trip and is the same place where Negi met Kotaro (And fought him for the first time.)

Special Thanks:

My good friend **Tim**! He came up with the title and some ideas for the story.

I hope I'll get some reviews for doing this and I also hoped you enjoyed it. See ya in the next chapter!


	2. Warped

**A Dog's Battle**

By: FoxGin

Story Description: Kotaro Inugami from "Negima", Kiba Inuzuka from "Naruto", and Koga from "Inuyasha" all somehow encounter each other in the same timeline and world. How will they react to seeing each other and will they become friends, or will they become enemies?

Characters: Kotaro, Kiba (and Akamaru), Koga, people from "Negima", "Naruto", and "Inuyasha".

Where: Different places in Japan.

When: For Kotaro, it's at the part where everyone is training before Negi&Co. go to Wales to find Negi's father. For Kiba, it's after episode 220 and 221 (during Naruto's training with Jiraiya). For Koga, it's before Naraku took the Shikon Jewels out of Koga's legs, but after Naraku took the jewel in Koga's arm.

**Author Notes: Instead of putting all of the characters' life stories in one chapter, they will be separated in different chapters. Hopefully by chapter 5, they will combine. You'll just have to wait. Thank you for understanding. Also, this chapter is very short. I noticed this and I'm not too happy with myself.**

Special Thanks: My good friend **Tim** A.K.A, **Gorillaz Master **for his pen name He came up with the title and some ideas for the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima, Naruto, or Inuyasha. But it would be really cool if I did.

-

-

**Kiba Inuzuka**

Team 8 had been jumping through trees for twelve hours now. The sky was dark and filled with stars. They decided to stop by a river for the night. Kiba complained about how he thought they should keep going so that finding the two Akatsuki guys would be faster, but he didn't have the brains to think about how Shino and Hinata felt about…facing the enemies.

"You two are really slowing me down," Kiba said with a bit of annoyance.

"Kiba, please bear with us. Hinata and I aren't cousins of dogs like you are," Shino sighed.

Hinata stepped in, "Kiba, maybe a good night's rest would do us good."

"Whatever. I'm goin' on a walk." Kiba started to walk the opposite way of the campsite.

As Kiba started to walk away, Hinata worried about how close the enemy might be. "Please don't go too far. You'll never know how close the enemy might be."

Kiba ignored her helping suggestion and continued to walk away. Shino put his hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Let him be. After he cools off some steam, he'll be back." Shino started to make the fire.

Hinata was still worried, but she shook off her concern. Kiba had Akamaru in his jacket (as usual) and walked far enough away from the campsite to take a leak. Akamaru did the same as Kiba, next to a tree. After Kiba and Akamaru were done…emptying their systems, Kiba jumped onto a branch of the tree he peed on. (A/N No respect for trees!! oo) He climbed the tree to the top so he could be able see where his teammates were. He looked one way and saw some light from a fire. The smell of cooked fish attracted his sense of smell and Kiba quickly jumped from the tree to another tree to get to the campsite, but what he didn't know was that the campsite he was heading to, wasn't the same campsite where his teammates were at. Kiba stopped right before he entered the camp. He was able to overhear the conversation the two mysterious men were having.

"Can I use the jutsu now?"

"No." Ten seconds passed.

"Now?"

"I said no." Another ten seconds passed.

"How about-"

"NO, TOBI!!"

"But Zetsu-Sempaaaiii…You said you'd let me activate the jutsu," Tobi whined.

Zetsu stood up and threw a kunai at the ground where Tobi was standing, "Just shut up and don't do anything," Zetsu sighed, "You do realize that a jutsu this powerful can change history, don't you? This isn't anything to look down on." Zetsu thought about Tobi thinking, "Never mind."

Kiba was psyched to see the enemy. He finally had the chance to kick some ass. Since he knew that the Akatsuki was a dangerous group of people, he thought of going for the…stupid looking guy with the orange swirly mask. In secrecy, he bent over and Akamaru jumped on his back. Blue chakra surrounded Kiba as he whispered, "Man Beast Clone." Akamaru instantly turned into a clone of Kiba.

"Okay Tobi. You can start the jutsu in T-minus 5…4…3…2…"

Suddenly, two human sized shredders started to hurl toward Tobi. "Fang Over Fang!!" Kiba called.

Zetsu saw the attack coming and called out to Tobi, "Look out, Tobi!"

Tobi misheard Zetsu for saying 1. Tobi formed many hand signs and shouted, "Universe Warping Jutsu!"

A flash of light shot out of the ground and into the sky in front of Tobi and made him fall back. Since Tobi was out of Kiba's way, Kiba and Akamaru accidentally went head on into the sudden flash of light. Just then, Kiba and Akamaru disappeared and so did the flash of light. During the awkward silence of nothingness, Zetsu was in a state of awe and Tobi was in a state of being stupid (A/N Like always…)

"Tobi?" Zetsu said.

"Yes, Zetsu-sempai?" Tobi replied.

"You…are...an…idiot," Zetsu said with great annoyance, trying not to burst out with fury.

Meanwhile, where Shino and Hinata were at…

"Where's Kiba?" Hinata asked Shino.

"Something's wrong." Shino got up and ran into the forest to where Kiba was last seen. Hinata quickly followed.

**To Be Continued**

**Next Chapter:** Koga falls into the well.

-

Author Notes: 

**Just to repeat myself, I'm putting each character's life in separate chapters for like…the next 2-3 chapters. Thanks for understanding.**


	3. Raw Squirrel and Candy For All

**A Dog's Battle**

By: FoxGin

Story Description: Kotaro Inugami from "Negima", Kiba Inuzuka from "Naruto", and Koga from "Inuyasha" all somehow encounter each other in the same timeline and world. How will they react to seeing each other and will they become friends, or will they become enemies?

Characters: Kotaro, Kiba (and Akamaru), Koga, people from "Negima", "Naruto", and "Inuyasha".

Where: Different places in Japan.

When: For Kotaro, it's at the part where everyone is training before Negi&Co. go to Wales to find Negi's father. For Kiba, it's after episode 220 and 221 (during Naruto's training with Jiraiya). For Koga, it's before Naraku took the Shikon Jewels out of Koga's legs, but after Naraku took the jewel in Koga's arm.

**Author Notes:**** Thanks to my first review, this chapter will be longer than the last one and you'll see why. I hope you will enjoy it. Btw, this has more of Kotaro…so yeah.**

Special Thanks: My good friend **Tim** A.K.A, **Gorillaz Master **for his pen name He came up with the title and some ideas for the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima, Naruto, or Inuyasha. But it would be really cool if I did.

-

-

**Koga**

The day was still hot and Koga and his comrades were questioning the well. It's been days since the three of them had any food.

"Why the hell is a deserted well doing in the middle of nowhere?" Koga asked no one.

He looked inside to see a dry hole of dirt and pebbles. He kicked the side of the well and cursed at it. Either he was angry for no reason, or he was just hungry.

"Hey Koga. Hakkaku and I were thinking of getting some food," Ginta said, "Why don't you joi-"

Koga interrupted, "Great idea! Go get some food while I rest here." He sat down and rested against the side of the well.

"O-o-okay…" Ginta stuttered. The two of them walked into the forest while they talked about how Koga is mean.

As they walked off into the forest of trees, Koga rested his eyes for a second. When he opened them up, he saw squirrel on the corner of the well…or so he thought. His mind was playing tricks on him. He quickly got up to grab the tiny squirrel, but the squirrel jumped into the well before he could get a grasp of it. Koga was so hungry that he could eat that squirrel raw.

He jumped onto one of the side of the well. He was about to jump down, but he slipped and fell into the well, butt first. When he impacted against the bottom of the well, he landed on the 'squirrel' he was trying to get…but it was actually a dead bird that has been there for months now.

Koga shook off the pain from his ass. He grabbed the dead 'squirrel' by its tail and jumped up and down like he just won a contest.

Suddenly, the inside of the well began to glow and change around Koga. Somehow, the jewel shards in his legs triggered something in the well and Koga started to feel like he was floating. And he was! "What the-?!" Before he could finish he sentence, he was warped somewhere else.

Hakkaku and Ginta finally arrived from going on a food hunt. "Koga! We're back!" Hakkaku yelled.

"We didn't know what you wanted so we got you some salmon and a piece of a boar…" Ginta looked around to see where Koga was, "Koga? Where'd you go?"

-

Meanwhile, in the present time…

"-hell?!" Koga said finishing his sentence after he was warped in the current time. "What just happened…?" he asked himself.

He looked at what he was holding in his hand to see a dead, rotted, bird with flies flying around it. "WHAT THE CRAP IS THIS?!" Koga called out to the heavens, "Where's my damn squirrel?!"

Koga threw the dead bird on the ground and wiped his hand against a wall of the well. He climbed out and when he was fully out of the well, he looked up to see that he was in an old hut. "Where am I?" he whispered to himself.

Koga opened the doors to the outside world. He was astonished to see things that he's never seen before. Buildings, power lines, cars, roads. Of course he didn't know what they were.

"_Is this what Kagome was talking about?"_ Koga thought to himself as he was remembering ease dropping over a conversation between InuYasha and Kagome. Koga grew angry to think that InuYasha was the only one who could enter the well.

"I can't believe the…Mutt…was actually able to enter here with Kagome," he said aloud.

Just then, Koga thought of something. **(A/N Gasp!) **He thought to himself again, _"Shouldn't this mean that Kagome lives around here?" _

He ran one way to find Kagome's house, but the way he was going…was the opposite direction of where Kagome's house actually was. Besides, Kagome was with InuYasha on the other side of the well.

-

-

**Kotaro Inugami**

Kotaro was with Chizuru and Natsumi in their room.

"Now be careful, Kotaro-kun," Chizuru telling Kotaro, "Maybe I should come with you."

Kotaro smiled, "I'll be fine, Chizune-chan. Besides, I don't need women to slow me down. I'm a lone wolf." He chuckled.

Natsumi stepped forward, "But Kotaro-kun…You're a dog."

"She's right," Chizuru added.

Kotaro twitched.

"By the way, where will you stay?" Natsumi asked.

He twitched again. "Umm…About that…" Kotaro looked at Chizuru for help.

Chizuru saw the hint and pushed Kotaro between her breasts, "Of course I'll give you money, Kotaro-kun." Chizuru had a motherly touch to Kotaro. Soon after the 'cushion' hug, she bonked Kotaro on the head. "But next time, you better find another way to get money. Hehe."

Kotaro jumped up, "Thanks, Chizune-chan!" Chizuru gave him 20,000 yen **($200). **He looked into Chizuru's eyes and he had a weird, but good feeling.

Natsumi whispered into Kotaro's ear, "Like I said before: Don't fall for Chizune. She can be scary."

"Hmm…? Did you say something, Natsumi?" Chizuru asked suspiciously.

"Nope, not a thing!" Natsumi answered quickly. Kotaro laughed a little.

-

After thirty minutes of saying goodbye to Chizuru and Natsumi, he headed out of Mahora Academy. A thought came out of his head, _"Maybe I'll meet some real baddies out there," he thought, "I better get some gear from Negi…"_

Kotaro ran back into the academy and went into Negi's room. "Negi? Ne-chan? **(Referring to Asuna)** Konoka? Anyone here?" He looked around to see no one. Out of nowhere, Chamo appeared on Kotaro's shoulder. "Yo!"

"Ah, C-Chamo-kun!" Kotaro said, "I was wondering if I could borrow some magic gear from Negi."

Chamo thought about the gear that was left in the room, "Sorry kid. All I have left…" Chamo pulled out a jar of red and blue candy. "…Is this last jar of Age-Misrepresentation Pastilles. Aniki **(referring to Negi)** took all the other stuff with him."

"Damn. Well, I guess I could take this with me…" Kotaro took the jar and thanked Chamo. He took some extra clothes with him and walked outside.

Kotaro looked at the jar of the red and blue candy. He pondered, "Now which one would make me older…?" He opened the jar and pulled out a blue piece of candy, expecting to be a 15 year old. Kotaro plopped it into his mouth.

'PWOOF!' went Kotaro and a cloud of smoke surrounded him. When the smoke vanished, a 6 year old boy, wearing baggy clothes, and a face of a cute little chibi, appeared from the cloud of smoke.

"Crap! Wrong color!" He wanted to change forms, but he thought using more candy just to be a 15 year old would be a waste. So he decided to keep his form until it would ware off and he quickly changed clothws behind a tree.

As Kotaro walked around the campus, girls complimented him. "Ohhhh He looks so cute!" One girl said. "So adorable!" Another cried out. Some girls, around 13, even tried to flirt with him, but he still didn't appreciate going all lovey dovey over girls. And he didn't even understand most of the flirting.

After awhile of walking, Kotaro came up to two familiar girls that were just little bit taller than him. They were Fuka and Fumika. The two twins saw him coming.

"Hey, Fumika. Look at this kid. Doesn't he look familiar to you?" Fuka said wondering about the little boy.

"_Crap. It's the two girls who kept playing with my ears right before the tournament started."_ Kotaro thought with nervousness.

Fumika looked at the small boy. "Yeah, sis, but…I can't really remember him." Fumika poked Kotaro on the forehead.

"Me neither." Fuka replied, "Let's play with him and maybe we'll remember." Fuka poked Kotaro on the cheek.

Kotaro had to talk fast to get out of this situation with all the poking. "Now wait just a second!" He yelled in his cute little voice as he stepped back, "I'm not your play toy!" He stepped back some more.

Fuka and Fumika had gleams of trickery in their eyes. "Quick! Grab him!" Fuka told Fumika. "Okay sis!" Before they could grab him, he started to run away. They both ran for him.

Kotaro was running as fast as he could, but with his 6 year old body, he was slower than usual. _"Damn these child legs!"_ he thought angrily. Fuka and Fumika were catching up to Kotaro so he had to think fast. He jumped into a near bush.

Just in the nick of time, 'PWOOF!' went Kotaro and he was back to his regular self.

"We got you now, kid!" the two twins yelled, but before they were able to look inside the bush, Kotaro had run off and gotten away safely. After that incident, he changed back to his regular clothes and finally went on the train to travel Japan.

-

Meanwhile, somewhere else…

Koga had been traveling for a couple of hours now while using his jewel shards to run fast while making a whirlwind around him. For some reason, he forgot about finding Kagome and was fascinated by the modern life he was now living in.

He reached a town and went directly into it. As Koga went into town, he ignored everyone around him and couldn't keep his eyes off the surroundings.

-

Meanwhile again, in the same town…  


'Fwoosh!' and a ray of light appeared in one of the alleyways. Two, sharp, swirling shredders came out of the light and crashed directly into a brick wall.

Kiba and Akamaru were knocked back from the blow to the wall. "What the- Where'd this wall come from!?" Kiba looked around to see that he was in a dark alleyway and quickly got up.

"This must be a genjutsu by those two Akatsuki goons." Kiba formed a hand sign. "Release!" But nothing happened. Kiba started to panic and Akamaru just sat on the ground.

"If this isn't a genjutsu…then…this…must…" A few seconds passed. "WHERE AM I?!" Kiba shouted out.

-

Ugh…Meanwhile again, at the train station…

Kotaro had finally reached his destination. _"We have finally arrived at our destination (Insert City Name , Japan.) Please watch your step when exiting the train and please have a nice day,"_ driver of the train said through the electronic speaker.

Kotaro stepped off the train and out of the station. "I hate those things. They're too big and noisy," he said to himself.

Suddenly, a small whirlwind headed right toward Kotaro. "What the heck is that!?" Kotaro yelled, not expecting to get an answer.

Koga was too distracted by the scenery around him and didn't notice Kotaro in front of him.

Kotaro tried dodging the whirlwind, but it pulled him into it.

'CRASH!'

Both Koga and Kotaro fell backward. Koga got up first. "Hey squirt! Watch where you're goin'!" Koga shouted in anger.

Kotaro got up too. "Me?! You were the one who crashed into me, you jackass!" Kotaro shouted back.

**To Be Continued**

**Next Chapter:** What will the outcome of Koga and Kotaro bumping into each other be? Will Kiba realize he isn't in his own universe anymore? And what of Akamaru, just sitting there?! Find out in the next chapter!

-

**Kotaro: Someone is so going to get hurt and isn't me.**

**Koga: Big talk for such a small squirt.**

**Kiba: Umm…Where am I?**

**Akamaru: Bark!**

Author Notes:

This chapter took me longer than I thought. School is slowing me down. Heh…

If anyone has any good suggestions I could add in my story, please be sure to tell me.

I made a picture of where Koga, Kotaro, and Kiba are when they are in the (Insert City Name, Japan) and its on my profile.

Thanks for reading! Please review if you can.


End file.
